Bad Boy
by 5-STAR
Summary: Jason is naughty and gets punished by his daddy. ****Warning this story contains a spanking scene**** Don't like Don't read...


It was a dark and stormy night and Jason Wayne was a very unhappy young man. He had gotten dumped by his girlfriend and tried to drink away his sorrows in a sleazy bar that he knew wouldn't even bother to card him. While he was on his way home a familiar black vehicle approached and pulled up next to him. It was no suprise forJason that Batman had found him, he was just suprised he didn't find him any sooner.

"Get in." The dark knight ordered.

"Sorry, I don't go that way. What you might be looking for is three blocks down by 69TH street." He pointed down the street.

Batman leveled him with a dark look and threatened, "You're in enough trouble, either you get inside now or I'll make you."

"Can't you take a joke? Jason rolled his eyes and stumbled into the vehicle.

Batman watched the boy enter his vehicle and took in his soaked clothing and shivering frame. He reached into a compartment in the back seat and pulled out a towel and wrapped it around the wet teen.

"You've been drinking." The older man stated as a matter of fact after he strapped the seat belt in place for the boy.

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"You reak of alcohol."

"Oh yeah, some dumb ass threw a bottle at me." The teen dared to lie, he had drank that night but he wasn't drunk off his ass.

"You're in enough trouble as it is and you are only digging yourself deeper by lying to me." Batman boomed.

The teen rolled his eyes and remained silent the rest of the drive home.

Batman was fuming the whole ride to their home and remained fuming once they entered the cave. He remained silent as he exited the vehicle and aided Jason when he saw the boy fumbling with his seat belt.

After practically pulling Jason out of the vehicle he couldn't help but land a sound swat to the boy's rump.

Jason winced after he felt his dad's large hard hand connect squarely to his ass and hot searing pain instantly blossomed.

"I am going to make a very memorable impression upon your bottom that will convince you to stop this foolishness once and for all." Batman roared.

Jason tried to act tough and took a few steps away from his very irate daddy.

"Get your wet clothing off now," The dark knight commanded as he roughly yanked off his gaulets.

That got Jason's full attention, he knew at that moment he was in for a spanking and his tough act fell apart when he looked at his angry father pleadingly."Dad, please I'm too old for that."

"You're behavior tonight has proven to me you are certainly not too old." Batman pulled back his cowl to reveal his full face and gave the boy one of his sternest looks, the famous angry daddy bats look.

Jason took a few more steps back instead of obeying his father. Bruce sighed in frustration and hated how his second child hardly followed his instructions willingly. He stomped toward the boy and quickly grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him towards his large black chair by his hi tech computer system then in one swift yank he pulled the wet t shirt off the boy's body then sat and pulled the boy over his lap in another quick motion he reached under the boy and unbuttoned his damp pants then tore them off along with his underwear to dangle around his ankles.

Jason gaped in shock at how fast his dad got him where he wanted him and hated it. He hated getting spanked like a little boy and had proclaimed his hatred of it many times before but it never stopped the man from taking him across his knee whenever he thought he needed it.

Bruce wasted no time in delivery rapid sharp swats to his son's defenseless bottom.

Jason bit back his yelps as he felt the heat increase in his posterior. It soon began to burn uncontrollably that it became harder for him to not cry out. Two extremly painful swats on his upper thighs haf him crying out."Oww!"

Bruce paused with a hand firmly placed on the boy's hot sit spot. He looked down and observed with satisfaction that his son's bottom held a bright shade of red and warmth radiated against his palm from it.

"You better not test me like this again Jason, because you will land right back here over my knee receiving a sound spanking each and every time." Bruce said while he gave the boy a couple more tremendous smacks on his sit spot causing the boy to squirm and cry out."Oww, I won't.. Daddy... Owwaaa." He shrieked and heavily sobbed whole heartily over his father lap, the pain was intense and burning bright as his father continued to spank him with sharp firm swats.

After hearing the boy's loud remorseful sobs for a few minutes Bruce finally stopped and removed the boy's shoes and took off the boy's pants and underwear free from his then lifted the weeping naked boy to his feet and watched him instantly reach back and rub his burning bright red bottom and do a little spanked boy dance before him. He didn't enjoy spanking his boys but knew he needed to hand out firm discipline whenever they spurred out of his control. He needed them to obey him at all times, it was the only way for him to ensure they remained safe.

Bruce hated to see his children cry, with that in mind he pulled the weeping boy into a close hug and murmured sweet nothings while gently rubbing his back and rocking him till the cries finally died down.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Bruce finally murmured once his kid finally calmed and stood with the boy wrapped in his arms and carried him into a spacious bathroom he had built in the cave.

Jason sniffed and obeyed his father's every command and showered and got dressed in a spare pair of navy blue sweats that Bruce handed to him.

Usually after a spanking Jason often became a little clingy and didn't want to be too far away from his daddy's side. So already knowing the boy so well he guided him into his own room. All his boys ended up taking refuge in there after a nightmare or if they just wanted to be close to him. He didn't mind it at all even if it put a damper on his lovelife sometimes because he didn't want to bring back a woman to his bed with the fear of one of his children walking in on him. He wanted to set the best example for them. He wanted them to remain his innocent little boys as long as possible and wasn't in a rush for them to grow up.

Jason snuggled deep into his father's massive bed and drifted to sleep. The following morning he awoke wrapped in his father's muscular arms and he flushed at the memory of how soundly he had been spanked. His bottom felt tender and he imagined it probably was still a bit red.

He shifted a little and pulled himself out of his dad's gentle hold then eased himself off the bed and went to the master bathroom. Bruce's bathroom was over the top luxurious and enormous compared to the rest of the bathrooms in the house and the boy's loved the massive jacuzzi tub it had. Jason especially loved it and took every chance he had to bathe in it. He rubbed his tender warm bottom and decided to take a cool bath. He filled the large tub and undressed. Just as he was going to step into the tub he caught a glimpse of his bright pink ass. It didn't look as bad as it did not night before but he still felt embarrassed that he still got spanked at his age. Jason had a tendency to push the boundaries and Bruce always remained consistent and doled out a sound spanking whenever he felt one of his boys deserved it.

He didn't even realize he had dozed off in the tub until he felt himself get patted dry.

"I don't like you boys falling asleep in the tub, if you're too tired you let Alfred or myself know and we'll help you." Bruce mildly scolded as he wrapped the towel around Jason's shoulders snugly.

Jason wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. He thought it was a ridiculous request for him to ask for help to bathe. He was not a little boy, he was almost a full grown man and wanted to be treated as such.

He sullenly nodded his understanding not in the mood to go against his father anytime soon.

"Get dressed, your coming to the office with me today."

"Why can't I stay home?" Jason hated how whiny he sounded but he really did not want to go to the office with his dad, it was incredibly boring and he always hated going there and his dad knew that very well.

"Because I need to keep a closer eye on you."

Jason knew it was just part of his punishment, he'd broken his dad's trust in him and now had to work to gain it back by behaving as obedient as he possibly could. It was no easy feat for him he was known as Bruce ' s rebellious son for a reason. He loved to push boundaries and hated it when he was called upon it by his dad.

Jason went to his bedroom and got dressed then saw his older brother lean against his door frame.

"Hey bro, how you holding up? It sounded like dad was killing you last night." Dick inquired with mock concern.

Jason flushed hating being heard when he got spanked and his brother knew that .

"So, you sound like a little bitch when dad's spanking your ass." He countered.

"Master Jason, go wait for me by your sink this instant." Alfred sharply ordered from the bedroom doorway.

Both Jason and Dick turned toward him suprised to find him there then they saw their father also appear in the doorway looking to Alfred's stern features in question then toward his sons. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to run out of soap soon if all I am mostly using it for is to clean out the mouths of naughty boys." Alfred answered with his gaze fixed directly on Jason.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll take care of it" Bruce stepped toward his wayward child, took a firm hold of his arm and marched him into the bathroom.

"Dad, I didn't say anything bad, I swear."

"What did you say?"

"I just told Dick.. he cries like a bitch when you spank him.."

"And why would you say that?"

"He was making fun of me." He whined.

Bruce signed and refrained from rolling his eyes."I am giving you one last chance to watch your mouth in this house, next time I won't stop Alfred from giving you a mouth soaping."

"Thanks dad." Jason smiled and gave his dad a hug. When it was just him and his dad he was such an affectionate boy. Bruce smiled and hugged his little rebel back.

The end.


End file.
